In a conventional self-ballasted lamp using LED chips as semiconductor light-emitting elements, a light-emitting module mounting the LED chips and a globe that covers the light-emitting module are attached to one side of a metallic base body, a cap is attached to the other side of the base body via an insulating member, a lighting circuit is housed inside the insulating member, and the lighting circuit and a module substrate are connected to each other through electric wires, and power is supplied from the lighting circuit to the LED chips mounted on the module substrate.
The light-emitting module has the module substrate. For example, SMD (Surface Mount Device) packages with connection terminals, on which the LED chips are loaded respectively, are mounted on one face of the module substrate, and the other face of the module substrate is thermally-conductively brought into contact with and attached to the base body.
In order to connect the electric wires, which extend from the lighting circuit, to the module substrate, a terminal block is attached to one face of the module substrate, and the electric wires which extend from the lighting circuit and are routed from the other face side to the one face side through a side face of the module substrate, are connected to the terminal block.
For example, in the self-ballasted lamp, it is effective to use a substrate, which is made of metal such as aluminum excellent in thermal conductivity, for the module substrate so that heat generated by the LED chips is effectively thermally conducted from the module substrate to the base body side and radiated during lighting. On the metallic substrate, parts cannot be mounted by inserting part of the parts through hole penetrated on the insulation substrate like an insulating substrate because it has conductivity. Therefore, all parts to be mounted on the metallic substrate are required to be a surface mount type, and a surface mount type terminal block is tall but used as the terminal block.
However, since the tall terminal block is arranged on one face on which the LED chips are mounted on the module substrate, light emitted from the LED chips is easily blocked by the terminal block, optical characteristics are affected and a shadow of the terminal block is easily reflected on the globe.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problems and aims to provide a light-emitting module, a self-ballasted lamp and lighting equipment, the module being capable of reducing influence on optical characteristics caused by connection portions of electric wires to the module substrate.